Habit x Fan! Reader
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: You're just a fan, a regular fan of a demonic entity. So why has he taken an interest in you? A Habit x Reader fanfiction.


**HABITxFan!Reader**

It was a very cold night. You and your best friend were driving home from going out to eat. You were staying at your friend's house because you really needed the girl time and to get out of your house. Your friend lived in the next town and you had been filming the entire time. You already had nearly thirty minutes of footage.

"So, what do you wanna do when we get to my place?" Your friend asked you, as you two were nearly to her place.

"Hmm, not sure. We could probably watch some Markiplier. Oh, maybe I can even show you some of my Creepypasta stories." You smiled at her, brushing a hand through your (h/c) hair.

"Yeah! I have this neat idea for one I want to write, but I don't know how to put it into words exactly." She said excitedly as you two pulled into the driveway of her house. You got out and grabbed your purse and backpack that held all your stuff in it. You closed the garage door and turned around, only to find yourself on a bridge.

"Huh...?" You said in confusion and looked around. The area was dark and there was a strange lighting in the area. "Where the hell am I...?"

"(Name)."

You froze upon hearing a male voice speak from behind you. You recognized that voice from two of your favorite Slenderverse series, TribeTwelve and EverymanHYBRID. Of course, the voice seemed more...demonic.

You slowly turned around, seeing a male standing up from his chair at the end of the bridge. He opened his arms wide to you and if he wasn't so far away, you would've seen a smile on his face. The male wore a hat, a black shirt, blue jeans and shoes. "Oh no..." You whispered and started running to the other side of the bridge. You didn't know you were filming everything.

"Hey, where ya goin'?" The male asked.

"Fuck this!" You whispered and was about to make it to the end of the bridge, when you felt a hand wrap around you wrist, halting you in your steps. "L-let go!" You struggled to get out of his grip.

"Really?" He asked, pulling you back onto the bridge and forcefully dragging you over to a pair of chairs that were against the railing, just like in Bridge to Nowhere. "Relax (Name), I ain't gonna hurt ya."

"Why should I believe that?!" You spat at him and HABIT just chuckled, sitting you down in the chair. He sat down in the one next to you. "Where the hell am I? How are you real? You're not real!"

"Oh, I'm real alright." HABIT smirked. "I'm right in front of you, ain't I?"

"Well, yeah, but...!" You sighed, trying to calm the thumping heart in your chest. "You're a fictional character."

HABIT shrugged. "There's universes all around yours (Name), you just gotta look fer them." He chuckled. "But I invited ya here."

"For what?" You asked.

"To talk." He suddenly got very serious and grabbed the front of your shirt as his voice became more demonic. "Have you realized what you got yourself into in your world? By making a fuckin' Youtube page and researching different aspects of the paranormal world? You are just BEGGING demons like me to come out and fuck with you."

You were startled when he grabbed your shirt and how serious he became. What was he, fucking bipolar? You weren't very comfortable with his hand so close to your chest. You weren't comfortable that you were in the hands of a cannibalistic, serial killer. You weren't comfortable at all.

"Relax (Name), I ain't gonna hurt ya." he repeated, letting go of his shirt. He took off his hat and fixed his hair, before putting his hat back on. "Now..."

"Yes, I realized what I got myself into. What am I supposed to do? Just sit there and do nothing about it?" You asked, your eyes narrowing. "This is fucking ridiculous. I didn't ask for this!"

"No one said you fucking did. You were born with it, so you have to deal with it, just like everyone else who is like you." HABIT answered. "But it doesn't mean you can go around and get into other people's business-."

"Oh, fuck off you psycho!" You shouted at him angrily.

HABIT went quiet and you did as well, once you realized you had pissed him off. You got up very slowly and started backing away when you saw a grin appear on the male's face. Without warning, he was right in front of you and you let out a high-pitched yelp as he grabbed your throat, forcing you against the railing of the bridge.

"You've got guts (Name), one of the things I like about ya." He chuckled. "Still, guts won't always save you. You gotta be prepared to defend yourself when something comes after ya. Are ya going to be prepared when something harms you, your family?"

You just stared at him as his hand stayed around your throat. You noticed he was shorter than you, but only slightly. "That's what I thought." He said seriously. "They're coming after you (Name) and only you can defend yourself."

"I...I don't know-."

"You do know how." He growled out.

You went quiet and nodded. You knew...but didn't know at the same time. What were you supposed to do if something attacked your family? Attacked you or your friends? What could you do if something happened to them? HABIT seemed to calm down, but he kept his true voice. "I don't really want to see you get hurt, because I've taken a liking to you (Name)." He smirked.

You felt your face heat up for some reason. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" You questioned him.

HABIT got EXTREMEY close to your face, which caused you a lot of discomfort. His hand was still around my throat, but he wasn't squeezing. "Hey...what are you do-MMMPH!"

Your sentence was interrupted when his lips were suddenly on yours in a forced kiss. Your (e/c) eyes widened as your face heated up to a thousand shades of red. You had never been kissed before and now a fictional, serial murderer was taking your first kiss. His eyes were closed and he had his head tilted slightly so his hat didn't accidentally poke you in the forehead or eyes.

The hand on your throat wavered away from your throat and went to the back of your neck. His fingers tangled in your locks at the nape of your neck and forced his lips harder on yours, trying to coax you into joining the kiss. But seeing as how you weren't going to escape anytime soon, you squeezed your eyes shut and practically had to force yourself to kiss the bastard back.

You were a fan of him, but you weren't necessarily a fangirl. There were too many of them and you loved the horror and insane concept of HABI, not the fact that he was an asshole, but pretty hot at the same time. Well, technically it was Evan's body HABIT was using so...

You felt the male's tongue brush over your bottom lip and you snapped your lips and teeth shut, refusing him entry. He chuckled against your lips and opened his eyes, looking at you. "Not even a little taste?"

You narrowed your eyes at him, growling. HABIT pulled away from your lips, licking his own. "Mm, you taste like strawberries." He cackled.

You knocked his hat off his head, causing the demonic male to let out a 'Hey!' in protest. "Fuck off and let me out of here." You grumbled.

HABIT pouted. The fucker ACTUALLY pouted! "Fine fine...but I'll be seeing you again (Name)." He chuckled and with a wave of his hand, the area around you went black.

"(Name)! (Name)!" a voice shouted. You recognized the voice as your friend's.

"Oooogh..." You groaned out, opening your eyes to see your friend hovering over you. You were lying on the cold ground, your camera just in arm's reach. "Ugh...fuck, what happened...?"

"You said something about what we were going to do tonight and then you just passed out." Your friend explained to you and you slowly sat up.

Your eyes glanced over to your camera and you gasped. "Oh...I think I got it all on camera!" You reached over and grabbed your camera.

When you tried to review the footage on your camera, there was nothing. Zip, nadda, nothing whatsoever. There was no way HABIT could've deleted all the footage. "That little fucker..." You whispered.

Your friend just looked at you with a raised eyebrow and you just shook your head.

But for some unknown reason, you could faintly hear laughing in the back of your mind.


End file.
